


of kiku and fratboys

by linsthetic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cock Slut Kiku Honda, Dirty Talk, Endgame Asakiku, Fraternities & Sororities, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Hook-Up, Jocks, Kinks, M/M, Multiple Partners, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punk Arthur Kirkland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsthetic/pseuds/linsthetic
Summary: It's as they say: it's always the quiet ones you gotta watch out for.
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia), Denmark/Japan (Hetalia), England/Japan (Hetalia), France/Japan (Hetalia), Japan (Hetalia)/Russia (Hetalia), Japan/North Italy (Hetalia), Japan/Prussia (Hetalia), Japan/South Italy (Hetalia), Japan/Spain (Hetalia), Various/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. One

Kiku must've been _really_ drunk tonight, because he's not sure how he managed to give his v-card up to a fratboy in a guest bathroom.

He _could_ blame this all on Elizabeta, her insistence that he 'stop being a moody loser and learn to live a little' is what got him in this house party in the first place. That, or he could instead blame _Feliks_ , who kept passing him drink after drink, and getting people to chant 'chug, chug, chug!' to him as peer pressure made him down a whole glass of jungle juice. Or he could just pin the blame on _both_ of them (multitasking is kind of his speciality, after all), and once he gets out of this… well, not mess, it feels pretty— _really_ —good to be honest, but Kiku's still going to give them a piece of his mind-

"A-ah!" he squeaks while he's bent over the sink, the edge digging into his stomach uncomfortably, but the slight pain doesn't register in his mind when he's being spread and pounded into like there's no tomorrow. " _Ahhh_ …"

"God, it feels so _good_ inside you," the Japanese heard behind him, hazily glancing over his shoulder to peek up at the unruly mane of blond hair ( _it looks good messy like that_ ) and ice-blue eyes. If he remembers correctly, his—err— _partner_ is a friend of Alfred's since they both play on the football team, and his name was… wait, was it Mikkel? Mathias? No, it was Magnus, there you go-! "Who knew you had an ass like _this_? It's so warm and tight 'round my dick, like it doesn't wanna let go."

Kiku releases a little whine, Magnus' comments reddening his cheeks more than the drinks did. Though vulgar-sounding, it didn't put him off; in fact, it only _flattered_ him, like this might just be one of the _nicest_ things he's been ever told. Is this how Ariane always feels from the 'stories' she likes to recount to him and the rest of the friend group? People saying how nice her body is, how good she makes them feel; _is that what this is like?_

_If so… then…_ "Ma-Magnus," shudders out Kiku, arching his back in a way that's (hopefully) enticing and batting his lashes up at said person. He places a hand on top of his, fingers intertwining, letting them drag across his ass. "More, Magnus…"

Luckily, it seemed to do the trick as Magnus pushed him further against the sink and grounded even _deeper_ into him. Kiku's moans grew louder, his breathing run ragged, especially when the taller male gives him an occasional slap every so often. "Y'know, I always thought you were too shy to be Ariane's friend," he murmurs into his ear, his chest pressing down on his back, licking and nibbling on the shell of his ear. "But I guess what they say about quiet people is true. Turns out you were a huge _slut_ all this time."

The more the blond talks dirty to him in between thrusts, the more aroused Kiku becomes, feeling his heart race faster yet his body grow weaker. He sticks his tongue out, indicating that he wants a kiss, then humming in satisfaction once he got it and tangling up their tongues in wanton sloppiness. The kind that makes him want to fall and turn into goo, so he can be swept up into those strong arms and go through with it once more.

Suddenly, there was a particular spot in Kiku that made him jump and cry out, made him push back against Magnus' movements to chase after that feeling once more. "O-oh!... _ohh_ , Magnus, I- _ahh_!"

Magnus shushes him against his lips, "Hold on, babe, we're almost there."

"Mag-Magnus—!"

The dark-haired male sobs and shudders, his dick weeping, making cum drip down his legs, and he slumps over the sink. Magnus is still inside of him, but he can tell that he's about to head for the finish, with his movements becoming frantic, abandoning control in favor of pursuing his own pleasure.

Kiku mewls when he finally comes, feeling full and warm all over. He stands up to clean himself and put his clothes on with Magnus' help, giving him small kisses here and there while at it.

"Let's do this again next time," Magnus murmurs to him as they walk back into the party together, giving his ass a tap. Kiku, even with flushed cheeks, nods and giggles a bit, "Can't wait."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiku said he wouldn't do it again, until he went and did.

Even though Kiku had hooked up with Magnus for that one night—and _only_ because both of them were drunk—it doesn't mean that he'll suddenly start jumping on every guy he sees. Really, he got to lose his virginity _finally_ , so he doesn't mind waiting however long it'll take for the next one to arrive (will there even _be_ a next one?).

...was what his initial thoughts were, until his friends found out about Magnus ( _damn you, Feliks!_ ) and dragged him to yet _another_ house party so he can 'continue spreading his oats.' Kiku had rolled his eyes at them, already planning to spend the whole night keeping to himself in a corner. Except, when he went upstairs to look for the bathroom and be relieved of the strawberry-vodka packs he downed, he just _had_ to run into a member of _Magnus'_ fraternity. Not that he was a bad person by any means, but, uhh…

"You like that?" that low, smooth murmur in Kiku's ear caused shivers to crawl down his spine. His head was thrown back on Antonio's—star player of the soccer team—shoulder, whose hips are smacking flush against his ass. "Least it sounds like it to me."

His pants echo across this study he dragged him in, the swivel chair both of them are sitting on squeaking with every push Antonio makes. He's pushed up _so_ deep inside him, that it doesn't take him much effort to meet his movements, and even the slightest grind sends a fuzz of pleasure _straight_ to his brain. He's starting to see why Elizabeta likes to use bongs so much, 'cause _man_ , is he getting high off of this.

The small male hears a snicker behind him, "You look like a bitch in heat," as a leer darkens Antonio's green eyes ( _his favorite color, actually_ ). He reaches up to place a hand on his head, his long fingers combing through his dark locks. "Kinda jealous that Magnus got to you first. Ever since he told us 'bout your sweet ass, all of us wanted to see and get a taste, too."

Suddenly, he gave Kiku a quick, harsh tug of his hair. He thought he would hate it, especially since he likes to keep it nice and neat, but instead, his moans just pitch _higher_. Combined with the timing of his thrusts, and he got him crying and squirming within his hold. "Yeah, you _definitely_ like this," the Spaniard's smirk grew wider, his other hand grabbing his chin and turning it (carefully) to face him. "Magnus also said to kiss you if you act like a good boy. I dunno if I should, though, d'you think you _deserve_ it?"

Kiku nods frantically, eyes glazed and tongue lolling out a bit, further fueling his sadism. "Oh, oh Antonio, _please_ ," he begs, pushing his ass further down to fully swallow every inch, "I wanna be good, you make me feel so _good_ Antonio, pleaseplease _please_ -"

Before he could continue babbling on, Antonio pulls his head back and smashes his lips against his. Kiku sighs as if he were letting go of a huge breath, kissing him back eagerly, his body thrumming with that same gooey feeling from last time. He's not sure why _this_ is the thing that excites him most, especially when he's being manhandled and fucked like any other slut; and yet, it's _kissing_ that he's moaning over and pleading to have.

"Good boy," Antonio pulls away for a bit to trail his lips over his jawline, still keeping a hand in his hair, while the other grips onto his waist. "A good little slut. And nice sluts like you deserve to be rewarded."

With that, he gives him a thrust, right into a spot that leaves the raven-haired male broken like glass. He shivers and writhes, his mouth a fountain of gasps and loud calls of his name. He could feel that familiar coil settling into his gut, leaving him to see stars spin around within his gaze. _So close, I'm so close—!_

"A-ahh… _ahhh_ … _An-Antonio_ …!"

"Right here, babe—"

Kiku came first, his dick flopping about as it spurts out white strings, spilling onto his thighs and the floor. He stays limp in Antonio's hold, still whimpering and mewling as he waits for him to finish, then feels him shoot up into the deepest part of his ass. After he pulls out, they relax against the chair together, taking a moment to catch a breath, both of them sweaty and warm and sticky.

Antonio drags his thumb across Kiku's thigh, coating it with some of his cum before sticking it into his mouth. "Help me clean up after?" he asks, a smile of mischief lighting up his face.

Kiku quirks a small grin around his thumb, sucking on it like a popsicle and tasting himself, "'s no problem at all."


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out doing it in a forest is just as sexy as horror films made it out to be.

Kiku honestly doesn't understand the appeal of night parties in a forest. Not that he's anti-nature or whatever, he actually _likes_ going to the park as it's not only close to his apartment, but it's also where he lets Pochi play while he works on his warm-up sketches. But the woods, especially at _night_? Oh _hell_ no, he's seen enough crappy horror movies with dumb plots and even dumber characters for him to want to mess around with that.

Now Kiku hates Michèle for taking him to one, and _only_ so she can swoop in on her crush, Natalia, who's single again after that 'bitch-ass Lilli' (according to her) dumped her. So he's here just drinking bacardi and watching the campfire flicker as he plays a reluctant third-wheel for his thirsty friend. But aside from being awkward (as usual), he also wasn't in much of a mood to interact with the other party-goers and just wanted to go home already, until a guy he sort of recognizes from the basketball team suddenly sat beside him and started talking and drinking with him.

"You just look a little lonely, 's all," was his response when the Japanese asked why he came here, noticing that he'd scoot closer to him and look up and down his figure. And he's not stupid, okay, he's so far slept with two guys from the same fraternity, and he suspects that Antonio and Magnus are _still_ bragging about their 'incidents' even after several weeks. Not that he doesn't like the attention, though, he _now_ gets where Ariane's coming from; and so, in spite of the fact that trees look scarier in the dark, he let himself be pinned against one with his jeans pulled down and his ass sticking out.

"G-Gil," Kiku pants out, shivering from both the chilly night wind and the albino's large hands wrapped around his neck, moving back and forth against him. At first, he didn't understand why anyone would find choking sexy, especially since it's one of the many ways to kill a person. Except here, his fingers are only pressing down tight enough to make him a little light-headed, and truthfully, he feels _goddamn good_ right now. "Uungh…"

"Mmmh, you're doing good, babe," Gilbert licks his lips, drinking up the sight of Kiku's ass bouncing as it swallows his length. His breaths were coming in short, both from his movements and the pressure on his neck, leading his face to look red and teary-eyed. "Taking my cock like it's all you're made for. No wonder the guys are so enamored with you recently."

He gurgles at that, head tossed back in pleasure, pushing himself further out as if he wants to prove Gilbert's point. Kiku doesn't even care that he's doing this outside while it's dark, or that there's a chance someone from the party might stumble all the way over here and find them in this position. His mind is floating on cloud nine right now and he can't give any more shits at the moment, so fuck it, might as well give them the best _damn_ show they ever will see.

"G… Gi…" he whimpers, attempting to say his name, hips rotating a bit for a grind. He arches his back at the sensation, liking how tight and filling it feels even if he's not moving too much. "Mo… more…"

Gilbert snorts in response, "'Course you want more," but nonetheless takes a moment to pause and, without having to remove himself, pull the shorter male up so they can both stand and lean against the tree. One hand snakes back up to grasp his throat again, while the other hooks under his knee and lifts it up for better access. "Sluts who look the way you do only have cock on their minds."

He squeezes on his throat just as he resumed drilling into him, causing his mouth to fall and stay perpetually open. Kiku releases a series of small huffs as fat tears stream down his cheeks, fingers flitting up to find purchase on his arm, nails digging long scratches into the skin. He wants to come already, to be kissed swollen while warmth spills inside and loosens up his ass. _I need it, need it_ so _badly—_

Luckily for him, it seems that Gilbert could tell what he wants, with his grip moving up from his neck to chin and tilting it upwards. "You wanna cum?" he mutters against his lips, licking and nibbling on the bottom one, "You wanna cum that badly, babe?"

"Ple… please, Gil, I- _a-ahhh_ …"

"Cum then, cum for me. Show me how much of a slut you are."

Once Gilbert delivered a particularly hard thrust and hit his sweet spot, Kiku sobbed in relief as he came, his member bobbing along to his movements and coating his thighs and the fallen leaves under his boots white. He then slumps against the tree, feeling the bark scrape against his skin uncomfortably, but not caring too much about it with the high he's on.

Suddenly, there was another push up his ass, causing Kiku to whimper and loll his head sideways, still sensitive from his climax. He looks back up at the taller male, lashes fluttering dazedly, weakly giving his ass a jiggle to entice him for more. However, he just smirked and pulled out of him, and he was about to whine over the loss until he felt hands turn him around and push him onto his knees.

"As much as I like being inside of you," began Gilbert, reaching downwards to pump himself fast, "I always wanted to cum on that cute face of yours."

Understanding what he'll like for him to do, Kiku obliged him by straightening his back and opening his mouth wide with his tongue sticking out. He sucked Magnus and Antonio off before, but it didn't get to a point where they shot their load all over him, so it was kind of exciting for him to experience it now. So much so that he was panting a little bit as if he were jerking off himself, desperate to have a taste.

Eventually, Gilbert came with a grunt, spilling all over the ravenet's face as promised. He relished in it, the muskiness and thickness, and liked the way it rolls down his flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

Gilbert smirks ( _oh, how he loves it when they go crooked_ ), ruby eyes turning dark, and he leans over to push some of the sticky inside Kiku's willing mouth. "Least you don't feel as lonely anymore, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even that big of a Hetalia fan, I just like Kiku and putting him in aus where everyone's hot and bothered for him.


End file.
